A need exists for a tactile puzzle and a system for improving logic and mathematical skills in users, such as users from age eight to adulthood.
A need exists for a puzzle that can be assembled from a plurality of parts using snap fit connections, which can promote a message while providing a single functional version for problem solving.
A need exists for a puzzle usable by vision impaired people that can provide a “smellable” feature while providing a complex math problem and a tactile puzzle. The invention can enable vision impaired people to enjoy the puzzle and to be able to solve two puzzles simultaneously by using ropes embedded with two different smells.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.